Raised by Wolves - Élevé parmi les loups
by Lostariel
Summary: TRADUCTION. Élevé parmi les loups est habituellement une expression mais Albus Dumbledore est horrifié quand il réalise que pour l'enfant chéri, Harry Potter, c'était une réalité ! HPHG SBRL
1. Loup déguisé en Sorcier

Et oui, je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction après des années d'absence pour une fanfiction de 6 chapitres écrite par hellbells et traduite mes soins. Pour les explications, rdv sur mon profil.

* * *

« Les prochains compétiteurs de la Finale seront Hadrian Black et Alexei Volkov. »

Le professeur de duel était un Gobelin, Ragnuk X, qui était un parent de Ragnok, le chef de Gringotts et le roi des Gobelins. Ragnuk était en congé sabbatique et enseignait à Durmstrang pour rendre un service à son Roi puisque Ragnok voulait que son filleul soit capable de se défendre contre n'importe quel ennemi. Harry se vantait toujours de l'épée qui avait été faite spécialement pour lui pour son 15ème anniversaire – elle fonctionnait à la fois comme une baguette et comme une épée. Harry savait que ses pères s'étaient assuré de son embauche – comme ils souhaitaient qu'il soit assez bien entraîné pour se protéger correctement.

Le match allait être particulièrement amusant puisque Volkov le haïssait de toute son âme. C'était un truc de loup – Harry était un exécuteur pour une autre meute même à seulement 15 ans donc il voulait établir sa dominance sur Harry. Quel dommage qu'Harry pensait qu'il n'avait ni les crocs ni les griffes pour soutenir son comportement.

Harry monta sur l'estrade de duel, échangeant un sourire suffisant avec ses pères, Remus et Sirius. Ça allait être fun et il n'y avait aucune trace d'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Ils savaient qu'il pouvait battre ce petit salaud arrogant.

Alexei grogna en montrant ses canines, « Je vais te réduire en miettes. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il détestait les loups qui ne faisaient que parler sans se servir de leurs crocs – ce serait l'opportunité parfaite pour remettre le loup arriviste à sa place. Alexei s'énervait à force d'être ignoré, voyant ça comme un signe d'irrespect, ce qui montrait qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air. Alexei transgressa alors toutes les règles - _il se transforma_.

Harry pouvait entendre la foule commencer à protester ou à pousser des cris d'encouragement. Son professeur était sur le point de mettre fin au duel mais Harry rit simplement et fit un geste de la main. « Le chiot veut jouer. Jouons. »

Harry transgressa toutes les règles pour un sorcier. Son grand-père, le chef de la meute Greyback, disait toujours qu'il était un loup déguisé en Sorcier. Le fait que sa forme Animagus soit un loup, à la grande joie de son parrain, aidait bien (d'après eux, pas d'après lui). Oh, et il prit sa propre forme de loup – sauf que là où Volkov était un loup de l'est, il était un loup arctique bien plus gros.

Les règles de duel à Durmstrang pour les classes supérieures étaient un peu différentes de celles de la plupart des écoles. Les règles établissaient simplement qu'il était interdit de tuer ou de mutiler de façon permanente – ou de s'attendre à un châtiment égal ou indéfini. En réalité, seuls les élèves de dernière année et Harry pouvaient participer. Harry était accepté seulement parce que a) ses pères l'avaient autorisé et que b) il avait tué un basilic de 20m de long pendant les vacances d'été de deuxième année. Son grand-père avait été tellement ravi qu'il l'avait promu exécuteur de la meute. Fenrir avait été aux anges en voyant la carcasse de 20m de long étendu sur le sol et le louveteau ronchonnant sur l'état de ses chaussures pendant que ses pères essayaient désespérément de trouver quoi dire.

Les règles avaient été créées par Sirius, le directeur – et c'était toujours une idée saugrenue, même Remy en riait. Personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il soit le directeur d'une école de sorcellerie mais il l'était bien et il organisait une compétition de duels pour assouvir son petit cœur assoiffé de sang. Il était fier qu'Harry ne cille pas à la tricherie de Volkov – Sirius le ferait payer à l'élève bien assez tôt. Le loup d'Harry était magnifique et il savait qu'Harry rendrait son Grand-père fier de lui – il était hors de question qu'il perde face à l'héritier présomptif des Volkov. Harry était un dur à cuir mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le visage déçu de Fenrir.

Les deux loups se tournaient autour – Alexei n'était qu'un chiot et il était clair pour Harry que son père l'avait dorloté. Il faisait des feintes et des attaques sans force. Clairement, personne ne l'avait jamais réellement mis à l'épreuve car ils avaient trop peur de son Alpha. C'était mignon mais stupide. Le loup n'avait aucune expérience et si Harry avait été de moins bonne humeur et dans la nature il aurait déchiré la gorge du chiot insolent de ses dents. En l'état actuel des choses, Harry délivrerait juste le message et une raclée. Il fit la première attaque dangereuse en cherchant à mordre le flanc droit du loup plus petit. Alexei mordit à l'hameçon et aussi rapide que l'éclair se rapprocha du flanc gauche pour le mordre fermement. C'était une attaque destinée à attendre les muscles et l'estomac. Harry n'était cependant pas du genre à se laisser faire – il pressa son avantage, luttant contre le loup blessé. Il s'en prit à sa nuque. C'était un peu vicieux mais tous les Alphas devraient avoir un brin d'humilité; Harry aimait à penser que c'était une bonne leçon de vie.

Le loup Volkov se relâcha, montrant sa soumission et faisant d'Harry le gagnant selon les règles de duel et celles de la nature.

Sirius applaudit bruyamment avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était fier de l'homme qu'Harry devenait. La nuit où Lily et James étaient morts, il avait juré de faire de son mieux pour le petit Harry. Cela avait commencé cette nuit-là quand il avait refusé de céder aux souhaits de la vieille chèvre et de laisser Harry à la famille haineuse de Lily. Il était tellement plein de dégoût et mort de peur que quelqu'un revienne et tue son louveteau par rancune. Il était allé voir son compagnon pour qu'ils échafaudent un plan. C'était un plan fou et pourtant parfait.

Après tout, il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne que Remus retourne vers son créateur et prenne sa place d'héritier de la meute mais il l'avait fait. Étrangement, c'était la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise. Remus avait appris à être un peu moins un sorcier et un peu plus un loup mais en faisant cela avait réussi à réconcilier toutes les parties de sa nature. Fenrir offrit sa protection et, plus important, une cachette pour s'assurer qu'ils puissent entraîner Harry à se protéger contre toutes les menaces qui pourraient survenir. Ce n'était pas complètement fou – Fenrir n'avait jamais été un vrai Mangemort. Il soutenait leur cause car ils offraient les conditions de vie les plus attractives pour les loup-garous.

Sirius soupira en regardant son compagnon ; Remus s'en sortait bien comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, Durmstrang n'avait pas de pratiques d'embauche discriminatoires. « On va vraiment le faire ? »

Remus haussa les épaules, « Juste pour la tête de la vieille chèvre quand il réalisera que son précieux enfant chéri est l'exécuteur de Greyback. »

Sirius eut un sourire narquois, « Ou que Karkaroff est mort. »

Remus et Sirius avaient supprimé le dernier directeur après qu'il ait attenté comme un malotru à la vie de leur louveteau lors de sa première année. Le plus beau avait été quand Harry avait finalement tué le griffon fou seulement pour se rendre compte que Karkaroff était déjà mort. Il avait boudé pendant une semaine et leur Alpha l'avait permis parce que ça l'amusait.

Remus lui serra l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant – pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ils retournaient à Poudlard. Maintenant, ils devaient apprendre au louveteau qu'il était un des représentants de leur école. Et ils espéraient qu'il écraserait le champion de Poudlard.


	2. Entrer par la grande porte, pas celle de

**Entrer par la grande porte, pas celle de service**

C'était le chaos à Poudlard. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient surexcités de l'arrivée des élèves étrangers. Ceux de Beauxbatons étaient là et avaient déjà ridiculisé beaucoup d'élèves – plus particulièrement Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan. A l'arrivée des pensionnaires Veelas, ils leur avaient quasiment offert leurs cerveaux s'ils acceptaient d'être courtisés.

Deux élèves, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, n'étaient pas épris d'amour et regardaient calmement et avec circonspection les élèves s'asseyant à leurs tables.

Dumbledore se leva, exigeant le silence et les élèves finirent par se calmer pour le laisser parler. Il n'était pas agacé car il avait conscience que les pensionnaires étaient surexcités par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela allait faire une excellente presse à Poudlard et, avec de la chance, détourner l'attention des attaques de Mangemorts qui affectaient leur pays. « Maintenant que les pensionnaires sont installés, nous allons commencer à manger pendant que nous attendons l'arrivée de notre dernière école.»

Severus sourit avec mépris, il avait prévenu Albus qu'il était imprudent d'inviter Karkaroff – son école était un vivier de Mangemorts et l'homme était un Mangemort connu. « Oui parce qu'inviter plus de serpents dans l'école est une bonne idée.

\- Voyons Severus... Tu devrais être heureux, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que le programme de potions y est plus rigoureux, je suis sûr que tu serais content d'enseigner à quelques étudiants qui ne sont pas de parfaits crétins.

\- C'est discutable et je réserve mon jugement. »

Minerva rit doucement, elle avait toujours aimé les scintillantes conversations pleines d'esprit auxquelles se livraient Severus et Albus. « Quand doit arriver le contingent de Durmstrang ? »

Albus haussa les épaules, « Il arrive bientôt... c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il se figea cependant car quelque chose déchaîné les sorts de protection. Poudlard n'était pas menacé ce qui stoppa l'alarme mais il se demandait ce qui avait pu créer une telle frénésie, « Que les membres me suivent. »

Les professeurs se renfrognèrent car c'était un sous-ensemble bien particulier des enseignants. Pour le dire franchement – c'étaient les guerriers et les duellistes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, assurant aux élèves qu'ils reviendraient sous peu.

« Qu'y a-t-il vieil homme ? Je ne sens aucun Mangemort. » expliqua Severus mais il était sur les nerfs car Albus l'était aussi.

Minerva était également en alerte et elle fut celle qui vit la surface du lac se troubler. C'était un gigantesque galion ancien qui aurait eu sa place dans un film de pirates moldu. Le navire flottait dans les airs et tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était une voix bruyante, « Bordel de merde, louveteau ! Pose nous avant de faire vomir ton paternel.

\- Ouais, l'aïeul et après, Fenrir, Papa et moi serons morts de rire.

\- Hadrian Black ! Retire ça ! »

Les sourcils d'Albus se levaient de plus en plus. « Ça ne peut pas être ? »

Minerva avait également espoir – mais pas de la même façon qu'Albus. Il avait peut-être été furieux quand le petit Harry avait été emmené par Remus et Sirius mais elle avait été heureuse qu'il ne subisse pas ces Moldus épouvantables.

« Jamais vieil homme et tu dis ça maintenant avant que j'ai garé le navire. »

Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient sur le pont, appréciant clairement le spectacle et amusés par les sorciers et sorcières bouche bée plus bas. « Directeur Black, je pense que nous faizons peur aux locaux. »

Et sans surprise, quand Sirius se pencha par-dessus le rebord, il vit Albus tout pâle, Minerva joyeuse et Severus qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. « Il se pourrait bien que tu aies raison. Bon, louveteau, nous sommes arrivés par la grande porte et non par celle de service... donc rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai laissé demander aux gobelins d'enchanter ce truc pour que tu puisses le faire voler. »

Albus observa le navire atterrir avec habileté. « Et bien, allons accueillir Durmstrang. »

Les professeurs descendirent du navire en premier et Albus fut choqué de voir le gobelin, le vampire et les quatre loup-garous avancer le long de la planche. Il devrait répondre prudemment aux inquiétudes des parents. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius était le directeur de l'école. Il avait présumé que c'était toujours Igor – cela changeait ses plans.

« Directeur Dumbledore. Nous attendions avec impatience la participation de nos pensionnaires au tournoi. »

Alors que les élèves quittaient le navire, il remarqua le garçon solitaire à côté de Remus et Severus. Ses yeux émeraude étaient éclatants et semblaient sur la défensive comme si Albus allait l'attaquer. « Harry ?

\- Va te faire foutre, vieil homme. C'est Hadrian, seule ma famille peut m'appeler Harry. »

Sirius eut un sourire narquois à l'air choqué d'Albus – le retour d'Harry semblait plutôt avoir fait vieillir l'homme de quinze années supplémentaires. Cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec sa tenue. Fenrir avait exigé qu'Harry porte en permanence toutes les protections qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui tant qu'il était à Poudlard. Ragnuk avait souhaité que son apprenti prenne son épée avec lui.

Minerva ne s'embêta pas à cacher son amusement. Elle pensait qu'Albus méritait d'être remis à sa place. « Qui est ta famille maintenant, Hadrian ? »

Harry sourit et avec cette lumière, Minerva eut l'impression de voir un mini-James. « Oh, Remy et Siri sont Père et Papa et Papi Fenrir et sa meute sont toute la famille dont j'ai besoin.

\- J'en suis ravi. »

Sirius avait toujours eu un petit faible pour son ancienne directrice de maison. « Tu feras toujours partie de notre famille à Remy et à moi, Minnie. »

Les pensionnaires de Durmstrang observèrent choqués l'élève effrayant se transformé. Il était gai pour une fois, quelque chose qu'ils voyaient rarement dans leur école à moins qu'il ne soit en train de créer le chaos.

« C'est Tante Minnie... Nous devons discuter loin des vieillards et des fouineurs qui se mêlent de se qui ne les regardent pas. Je veux que tu me parle de Mom et de Dad. »

Albus ne trouva rien à dire tandis que le sauveur s'éloignait sans autre forme de procès. Il n'était pas content ; pas content du tout. Son précieux sauveur n'était ni intimidé ni malléable comme il l'avait prévu – il était un Bêta de Greyback (même s'il était humain), s'était entraîné à Durmstrang et était assez effrayant pour que leurs pensionnaires soient paniqués de le voir sourire. Non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

 _Il allait bientôt réaliser que ce qu'il voulait – n'était plus important ni susceptible de se produire._

Le lendemain matin était le premier jour où les élèves se rendraient compte de comment ils s'entendraient. Il était clair que les pensionnaires étrangers dormiraient séparément et les rejoindraient pour les repas. Les élèves de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang semblaient se connaître.

Ron était entouré de ses lèche-bottes – Hermione était perpétuellement éberluée qu'un tel idiot est pu devenir populaire. Elle se souvenait de l'époque où elle adhérait rigoureusement aux règles mais en voyant il les bravait, elle devint très rapidement blasée.

« Qui est-il ? » demanda l'idiot roux.

Parvati Patil se pencha vers lui, « Le brun à côté de Victor Krum ?

\- Ouais. » Il eut un sourire méprisant, n'appréciant pas la façon dont il parlait à Fleur.

« C'est Hadrian Black et tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mesurer à lui. »

Ron bomba le torse, « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione fut celle qui lui répondit, « Il porte une armure en cuir de basilic et d'après ses camarades de classe, ça vient d'un serpent qu'il a tué. Il fait partie de la meute Greyback et son épée a été forgée par les gobelins.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, « A part le fait qu'un gobelin a fabriqué une épée pour un sorcier de son plein gré ? Oh peut-être que la dernière fut celle de Gryffondor lui-même. »

Elle finit et en voyant les expressions ahuries de ses condisciples et se replongea dans son livre. C'était son seul répit face à la stupidité écrasante à laquelle elle faisait face quotidiennement. Elle fut surprise par le mot qui apparut dans une boule de feu.

 _S'il-te-plaît, abandonne les idiots et rejoins-moi pour discuter._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Hadrian Black_

Hermione décida avec un sourire narquois qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à rejoindre Hadrian. Son salut fut, « Tu voulais que j'abandonne les imbéciles.

\- Oui, un esprit comme le tien ne devrait pas être terni par une telle idiotie.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Tous les élèves de Durmstrang se figèrent car personne n'était vraiment sûr de la façon dont Harry répondrait, « C'est une question que mes pères me posent tous les jours mais à laquelle ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Tu es toutefois plus intelligente, tu la trouveras.

\- Oh vraiment ? »

Le sourire d'Harry aurait pu faire fondre la glace et bien qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire sans effet – Hermione fondait. «Oui. D'ailleurs viendrais-tu faire un tour avec moi ? J'aimerais beaucoup comparer nos études. Si je suis choisi pour le tournoi, j'aimerais savoir ce que mes compétiteurs ont potentiellement appris.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir plus de quinze ans, tu ne peux sûrement pas participer. » dit-elle quelque peu effaré. Pour être tout à fait franc, Harry était la chose la plus mignonne et intelligente à passer ces portes depuis son arrivée.

« J'ai battu tous les autres élèves à l'école et le Directeur Black s'est organisé pour que notre champion soit prédéterminé avant notre venue. »

Hermione était surprise de son offre mais elle appréciait Hadrian et son école ne lui avait jamais offert la moindre loyauté ou amitié donc pourquoi lui serait-elle loyale, « Dans ce cas, partons d'ici, nous avons beaucoup à discuter et planifier si tu as l'intention de gagner. »

Le silence les entourait, pas qu'ils le remarquaient. Harry se leva avec désinvolture et offrit son bras plié, « Dans ce cas... milady. »

A la minute où ils partirent – la salle explosa. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard dérouté. Ils se souvenaient d'un scène similaire presque vingt ans auparavant.

« Pauvre louveteau... Tu penses qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? »

Minerva s'en mêla « Elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente à passer ces portes depuis Lily et allez-vous vraiment lui permettre de concourir ? »

Sirius prit un air penaud. « Il a participé au tournoi de l'école... Je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose alors que l'été dernier il a tué un basilic. »

La tablée regardait Sirius, incrédule et sous le choc. Remus pouvait toujours parfaitement se remémorer la scène car il en avait eut le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Tu aurais dû être là. Mon Alpha avait un différend en cours et ils ont envoyé le serpent contre la meute. »

Sirius reprit la parole, « C'était le chaos, les gens tombaient comme des mouches et puis Harry a levé la tête et a commencé à lui hurler en Fourchelangue de foutre le camp – d'après sa traduction. »

Minerva pouvait imaginer la scène. Il semblait qu'une caractéristique des Potter était d'être né sans le gène de la peur. « Donc comment a-t-il tué le basilic ? »

Remus soupira, « Il a appelé son balai d'un accio et a volé pour le distraire. Et pendant les manœuvres d'évitement qui s'ensuivirent, il a réussi à faire perdre une dent au serpent... »

« Et ensuite il a utilisé sa magie pour s'assurer qu'elle finirait dans la tête du serpent. Nous avions un serpent mort et tout ce qu'Harry faisait était de ronchonner que le basilic avait abîmé ses chaussures et que nous avions intérêt à utiliser une partie de la carcasse pour lui en faire une nouvelle paire. Fenrir l'a nommé Chef Exécuteur de la meute la nuit même – _sans contestation._ »

Minerva ricana, il n'était pas question qu'un seul loup discute l'inclusion d'Harry. Elle pouvait également voir pourquoi ils n'étaient pas inquiets de laisser leur garçon participer. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment découvrir était pourquoi ils étaient revenus – alors qu'ils étaient en sécurité et cachés.

Albus se sentait faible – cela n'allait pas du tout. S'il n'était pas prudent, le garçon se perdrait dans les ténèbres.


	3. Le plus grand des Tournois

Le jour du choix des Champions n'avait pas tardé – Cédric Diggory de Poudlard fut le premier à sortir de la coupe et ensuite Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbatons. Les résultats étaient attendus mais la partie de la journée préférée d'Harry venait ensuite – les interviews. Il avait juste besoin de découvrir la forme Animagus de Rita pour pouvoir prendre la harpie vicieuse à son propre piège.

Le seul rayon de soleil de toute cette situation était Hermione Granger – elle était tellement intelligente et quand ils discutaient Harry oubliait le reste du monde son héritage tous les putain de problèmes de l'univers. « Qu'y a-t-il, Grand Méchant Loup ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom, « Pourquoi demandes-tu, Petit Chaperon ? »

Hermione fronça des sourcils d'une façon suggérant dangereusement qu'il allait payer pour cette petite pique. Au lieu de cela, elle suivit le cliché et, dans une performance impressionnante de métamorphose, changea sa cape en un rouge éclatant. « Et bien, tu as l'air d'humeur… massacrante, » expliqua-t-elle.

Draco s'était approché d'un pas désinvolte et éclata de rire, surpris d'entendre le rat de bibliothèque sortir de sa coquille. Il n'était pas le seul à remarquer à quel point elle était mignonne maintenant qu'elle sortait de sa réserve. Son père lui avait dit de lui rapporter tout ce qu'il se passait. Draco avait piaffé, lui disant poliment que c'était impossible mais qu'il ferait de son mieux pour développer une amitié. Il avait réussi mais pas d'une façon que Lucius Malfoy aurait approuvée. Il avait annoncé à Harry que son père était un Mangemort et qu'il lui avait ordonné de l'espionner. Harry avait ri et lui avait dit de s'asseoir dans ce cas.

Ce fut le début d'une amitié magnifiquement tordue bien qu'il la regretta quand Draco continua ses provocations, « Ouais, Harry, tu as l'air de mauvais poil. »

Harry grogna et Remus répondit de même, le regardant avant de retourner à sa conversation à la table des enseignants.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, « Wouah.

\- Ne commence pas, dit Harry avec aigreur, je dois être interviewé par Rita Skeeter.

\- Mes condoléances, fit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi je vous apprécie tous les deux, s'enquit Harry avec un regard noir.

\- Et bien, Hermione est l'amour de ta vie que tu l'admettes ou non. Tu te dois aussi d'avoir un ami caustique pour contrebalancer tes tendances meurtrières. »

Le silence qui suivit en valait vraiment le coup. Harry se moquait que les journaux publient un nouvel ensemble d'articles rapportant que de toute évidence, il devenait mauvais. La remarque de Draco lui avait redonné le sourire. « Tu m'as remonté le moral donc tu es invité au repas familial dans nos appartements.

\- Vos appartements ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Les sorts de protection peuvent faire en sorte qu'aucun animal n'écoute en douce, répondit Harry d'un air innocent.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

Il était vrai que ni les journaux ni Poudlard ne savaient quoi penser de l'amitié immédiate qui s'était développée entre Harry, Draco et Hermione. D'ailleurs, le directeur était sur leur chemin en ce moment-même, ce qui était agaçant.

« Pouvons-nous vous aider, monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Hermione, laissant Draco observer qu'elle s'améliorait dans sa pratique de la politesse de façade.

\- Vous ne mangez pas dans la grande salle.

\- Car nous avons été invités à dîner avec les élèves de Durmstrang, finit-elle.

\- Oui, les journaux semblent suggérer qu'il y a du mariage dans l'air. »

Draco était heureux d'être un maître dans l'art de mentir car Granger lui en aurait tellement voulu à cet instant. Si quiconque posait la question, il utilisait la Sang-de-Bourbe pour son cerveau – non pas que ce soit proche de la vérité.

Hermione l'accepta sans sourciller, « Si c'est le cas, je lui ai dit que je veux mon poids en diamants comme je le mérite. »

Draco se demanda s'il devait lui dire qu'Harry avait déjà commandé les diamants mais le petit emmerdeur était déterminé à faire honte à tout le monde puisqu'il s'était assuré qu'il y en avait différents types, incluant des diamants roses et noirs. « Y a-t-il un problème... monsieur ?

\- Je n'apprécie pas que vous fréquentiez les autres écoles. Vous devriez faire preuve de loyauté envers votre école. »

\- Et pourquoi ? J'ai été ignorée et c'est seulement depuis que j'ai commencé à parler avec Hadrian que les gens veulent me parler. Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder aux idiots et la maison de Draco est calomniée et dénigrée depuis une éternité. Quand pouvez-vous dire avoir encouragé une quelconque loyauté scolaire ? » piaffa Hermione.

Draco allait dupliquer ce souvenir et garder l'air ahuri du directeur pour la postérité parce qu'il ne voulait jamais l'oublier – jamais. « Nous allons être en retard si nous ne partons pas. »

Hermione et lui se hâtèrent de partir avant que le directeur ne se souvienne qu'il voulait les stopper.

Quand ils atteignirent le bateau, Victor Krum attendait pour les accueillir, « Mlle Granger et Maître Malfoy. »

Hermione se demanda quand ces deux-là allaient admettre qu'ils se plaisaient et coucher ensemble. Elle s'en moquait, elle était là pour parler à Harry. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas tuer Rita Skeeter après son dernier article et… juste le voir.

Dans la cabine, une discussion avait clairement lieu. « Louveteau, tu as perdu la tête ! »

Harry grogna, « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, père. »

Remus se mit à rire car il adorait son compagnon mais Sirius était enclin aux plans les plus tordus. « Il marque un point. Draco, Mlle Granger entrez s'il-vous-plaît. »

Les élèves entrèrent et furent sous le choc de l'opulence de la suite en comparaison à l'extérieur. « Merci… est-ce qu'Harry est prêt ? »

Sirius vit là la chance parfaite pour se venger. « Il s'est mis en tête qu'il devait rendre ses cheveux domptables pour le dîner. »

Hermione tenta sa chance mais s'imagina que ça fonctionnerait, « C'est une honte. J'aime bien ses cheveux en bataille, ça lui va bien. »

Il y eut un boum et Harry apparut ensuite, « Désolé de mon retard. »

Tous les quatre le regardèrent. « Quoi ?

\- Tu es mignon, dit Draco en premier.

\- Ferme ta gueule et aide moi à trouver comment passer les dragons, dit Harry avec un regard noir.

\- Je suppose que tuer le dragon est hors de question ? » soupira Sirius.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « La vieille chèvre essaye déjà de me déclarer comme sombre et vous comme des tuteurs inaptes. »

Ses parents échangèrent un sourire vicieux car ils avaient pris les devants pour s'assurer qu'aucune machination stupide ne fonctionnerait. Par exemple, il était bien conscient que ses deux parents avaient hérité de fortunes et de titres. Sirius avait pris des mesures auprès des gobelins pour veiller à ce qu'il soit adopté par le sang et de ce fait, un Black de sang. « Et bien, ils devraient avoir plus peur de Fenrir que de nous.

\- Retire ça ! Il m'a appris tous les sales coups qu'il connaît en tant que sorcier et loup.

\- N'hésite pas à le mentionner – ça rassurera le public, ricana Draco.

\- N'est-ce pas, fit Harry avec un sourire suffisant, maintenant, comment est-ce que je peux me faufiler derrière un dragon avec un putain d'œuf alors que je ne peux pas le tuer ? »

Remus se demanda si cela donnait une mauvaise image d'eux en tant que tuteurs que ce soit le point de friction de leur fils – nan !

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

La première tâche fut hilarante – les autres concurrents avaient tenté des sorts compliqués et il était parti sur ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il avait fait venir son balai, avait volé insolemment jusqu'au nid et s'était ensuite échappé à toute vitesse avec le dragon aux fesses. C'était le meilleur vol qu'il ait jamais fait et parfait pour l'amateur de sensations fortes qu'il était.

Les juges étaient stupéfaits : eux et les journaux devaient penser que Hadrian (il avait finalement réussi à leur faire cesser d'essayer de l'appeler Harry) était ce qui se faisait de mieux depuis l'invention du fil à couper le beurre . Il s'en était sorti avec trois points d'avance. La vie était belle et avec l'aide d'Hermione, il avait découvert que la prochaine tâche impliquerait le lac.

C'était le matin de la Deuxième Tâche et il n'était pas certain de la forme que prendrait le challenge. Il était néanmoins grognon parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis tôt ce matin, « Vous avez vu Hermione, ce matin ?

\- Pas depuis que le directeur l'a appelée avec Gabrielle Delacour et Cho Chang juste après le petit-déjeuner, dit Draco en secouant la tête.

\- Le fils de chienne.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu partais du principe que sa mère s'était accouplée avec une chèvre ? » Draco leva un sourcil.

Harry commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Il savait qu'Hermione était au fond du lac et qu'il y avait une limite de temps pour l'épreuve. Si elle n'allait pas bien quand tout serait fini, il allait appeler son grand-père et demander à la meute de se mettre en chasse jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit vengé de tous ceux qui avaient touché un cheveu de la tête de la fille. Heureusement qu'il était assez intelligent pour ne pas mentionner ces tendances possessives à Hermione – il blâmait son loup intérieur et il aimait ses bourses là où elles étaient. Il n'était cependant pas mal élevé donc il répondit, « Et bien, ça expliquerait son amour des chèvres s'ils appartiennent à la même famille. »

Draco hocha en accord car c'était un bon argument.

Harry grognait et ses yeux flashaient d'ambre, montrant à Draco à quel point il était en colère et était proche de son côté animagus. « Ils ont pris Hermione. »

Et bien, Draco supposait que ça rendrait n'importe qui furieux. Il était clair qu'Hermione était très spéciale pour Harry et si le loup était si proche de la surface il y avait la possibilité que le loup la voyait comme sa partenaire. Si c'était le cas alors il espérait que tout irait bien ou ce serait un bain de sang – toute personne avec au moins une moitié de cerveau savait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher des noises au partenaire d'un loup.

Les règles furent expliquées aux champions – Harry était agacé qu'ils le retardent. Il était furieux qu'ils fassent courir un risque non pas aux champions mais plutôt à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ils avaient accepté le risque personnel en s'inscrivant à la compétition – eux non.

« Vous avez une heure, bonne chance. »

Cédric impressionna légèrement Harry – le garçon avait été assez intelligent pour mettre la main sur de la Branchiflore. C'était simpliste mais bizarre si on n'était pas habitué à la sensation. D'après les règles de la compétition, il avait le droit de faire appel à toutes les ressources qu'il possédait donc il fit appel au bateau de Durmstrang – après tout, il était fait pour voyager sous l'eau avec style. Il aurait assez de place pour transporter les victimes en sécurité si leurs compétiteurs ne les atteignaient pas.

Les spectateurs rirent alors qu'il sauta sur le navire avant de lancer un « Hé Père, Papa, j'ai besoin d'emprunter le bateau » sur un ton impertinent.

Remus était si fier du garçon qui était le meilleur des vrais Maraudeurs (Peter ne comptait pas). « Fais comme chez toi, fils. »

Harry sourit en immergeant le navire. C'était le moyen le plus intelligent de voyager et le navire avait des défenses intégrées en cas de trouble. Il espérait qu'il n'en arriverait pas là alors même que les guerriers se rapprochaient du vaisseau. Il était protégé mais Harry pensa intelligemment à envoyer un message invitant le roi des êtres de l'eau à venir discuter la situation avec lui sur le bateau.

« Lord Potter. »

Harry était impressionné, après tout, il avait revendiqué son titre mais les gobelins avaient accepté de sceller l'annonce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à revenir quand il aurait dix-sept ans. « Votre majesté, je m'excuse de mon intrusion. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas impliquer votre peuple mais des habitants de la terre ont pris un de mes plus grands trésors et j'aimerais la récupérer. »

Sa majesté pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait à un grand mystère. « Vous n'avez pas attaqué mes hommes. Pourquoi ?

\- On vous a demandé de les garder… je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- L'habitant de la terre n'est pas un ami ?

\- Hélas non. Il est trop préoccupé par la destinée et les prophéties et en conséquence, les choses qui se passent autour de lui lui échappent. » Harry secoua la tête.

Le roi des êtres de l'eau appréciait cette réponse et le garçon en face de lui n'était pas comme la plupart des habitants égoïstes de la terre. Pour une fois, quelqu'un qui n'attaquait pas à vue, c'était une bouffée d'air frais. « Votre trésor le plus précieux ?

\- Je me rends rapidement compte que je ne peux me passer d'elle et je dois m'assurer que les autres sont en sécurité, répondit Harry avec un sourire désolé.

\- Un sentiment noble. »

Harry haussa des épaules, c'était moitié noblesse, moitié chercher à obtenir des faveurs dont il pourrait profiter ensuite. « J'ai accepté les conséquences quand je me suis inscrit à cette compétition, pas Hermione ou les autres que vous gardez. »

Le roi des êtres de l'eau était impressionné. C'était la seule réponse qui permettrait à un compétiteur de récupérer son trésor sans affronter ses gardes. « Allez-y et prenez-les tous avec vous. Dites à celui aux yeux scintillants que s'il refait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, je lui planterais mon trident dans son vieux cul ridé. »

Harry hocha la tête, il appréciait de plus en plus le roi. Il promit solennellement, « Je délivrerai votre message avec joie et je vous aiderai même à accomplir votre promesse si cela devient nécessaire. »

Quand le navire refit surface avec Harry et les captifs juste au moment où le temps arrivait à la fin, tous eurent l'air soulagé. Honnêtement, Harry commençait à être sérieusement agacé par le manque de prévoyance des organisateurs – ils n'étaient pas capable d'organiser une fête dans une brasserie !

Dès qu'ils furent revenus à terre et capables de respirer de l'air normalement – il entendit les autres champions qui avaient échoué se précipiter vers le bateau. Harry s'en moquait car il était focalisé sur sa copine. Elle était tellement pâle et immobile, « Draco, j'ai besoin d'un antidote tout de suite. »

Il entendit la bouteille traverser les airs et l'attrapa avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Il lui releva doucement la tête, s'assurant qu'elle l'ingérait entièrement.

Elle toussa et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage d'Harry – si elle le serra un peu plus fort, elle défiait quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit, « Tu m'en dois une.

\- Que penses-tu d'un ras-de-cou en diamants pour aller avec la robe pour le bal des Champions ? répondit Harry en riant.

\- C'est acceptable. » Elle fit un sourire satisfait.

Dumbledore était très énervé par cette deuxième tâche. Harry ne s'était pas encore ridiculisé devant les autres – le fait qu'il avait ramené tous les captifs l'avait fait paraître désintéressé et il développait une amitié particulièrement proche avec deux de ses meilleurs élèves.

En effet, il était particulièrement mécontent.


	4. Se faire désirer, bien faire la fête

Les Mangemorts étaient tous dans la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Lucius haïssait le fait qu'ils étaient coincés à écouter les divagations de Voldemort. Il n'était même pas dans son propre corps – ils avaient été obligés de traquer un vampire et de lui retirer son âme pour pouvoir y mettre celle de leur Seigneur des Ténèbres après que le corps de Quirrell ait été épuisé. Le point positif dans tout cela était que Lucius avait pu rouspéter sur Albus à propos de ses procédures d'embauche pourries quand l'homme n'était pas revenu pour la deuxième année de Draco.

« Comment progresse le tournoi ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ayant l'air plus ou moins intrigué.

\- Les rapports de mon fils indiquent que le fils de Lord Black anéantit toute compétition, annonça Lucius à la pièce.

\- D'après l'opinion générale, c'est un garçon vicieux, non ? affirma Voldemort.

\- Sur mes ordres, mon fils a cultivé une amitié proche avec le garçon. Ce qui le dérangeait lors de la première épreuve n'était pas le dragon mais plutôt le fait d'accomplir la tâche sans tuer la créature, my Lord » soupira Lucius.

Voldemort ne s'embêta pas à cacher son air impressionné. Aux dires de tous, le garçon avait quinze ans et était effrayant au possible. Il y avait quelques points négatifs d'après ce que Voldemort pouvait voir ; il était un Potter de naissance et il s'avilissait avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. « Il s'est épris de la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Lucius soupira, « Ils sont très proches, elle était la chose qui lui manquerait le plus au monde lors de la seconde épreuve. »

Voldemort se radossa dans le siège qu'il avait désigné comme son trône. Il jeta un regard sur le noyau dur des hommes qui le suivaient – son cercle rapproché. Il devait encore appeler ses espions et ses alliés. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose puisque les journaux ne parlaient plus de la montée des attaques de Mangemorts mais plutôt de l'enfant prodige. Il était actuellement le chouchou des médias. Voldemort aurait adoré avoir des tuyaux parce que malgré ce que le vieux grincheux manipulateur avait essayé de faire fuiter pour ternir son nom – il avait fini vainqueur. Il était ténébreux, bla bla, faisait partie d'une meute de loups.

Les journaux avaient fini par répondre que s'il était si mauvais alors pourquoi avait-il sauvé les trois captifs et pas juste le sien ? Si c'était le signe d'un tempérament ténébreux alors peut-être que les loups-garous n'étaient pas si mauvais. Le garçon commençait à renverser à son insu l'opinion anti-créatures en Grande-Bretagne et ce n'était pas envisageable. Il avait le plan parfait – il attaquerait le bal des Champions. Il était d'humeur clémente – il offrirait le choix au garçon tout comme il l'avait fait pour ses parents. Il espérait que le garçon serait plus intelligent que James et Lily Potter.

« Prends contact avec mon maître des potions, il doit t'inviter juste avant le bal des Champions. Tu nous donneras la permission de passer les sorts de protection en tant que gouverneur. »

Lucius hocha la tête et appela plusieurs des autres pour qu'ils viennent réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Il devrait prendre contact avec son fils – ils avaient un château à prendre d'assaut.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

Draco avait prévu un plan d'attaque – simplement pas un que son père aurait approuvé. Il n'avait rien à foutre de ce que pensaient les autres de sa maison. Il refusait de voir la Maison Malfoy faire des courbettes à une ombre. Sa maison devrait être fière, pas des serviteurs.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a l'intention de faire un discours ce soir. »

Remus, Sirius et Hermione se retournèrent stupéfaits. Harry, quant à lui, souriait comme s'il serait le meilleur invité de la fête. « Vraiment ? »

Remus connaissait ce regard, « Louveteau, à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Pour être honnête, nous avons besoin d'un plan pour mettre les élèves en sécurité d'inviter Papi et la meute à la fête et de détruire ces connards une bonne fois pour toutes. » Harry haussa les épaules.

Hermione secoua la tête – sa vie était si calme et ennuyeuse avant qu'Harry débarque dans sa vie. Elle ne regarderait pas en arrière – seulement en avant, « Donc nous devons prévoir des sorties faciles et de quelle façon la meute de Greyback pourrait aisément rentrer dans l'école.

\- Ils pourraient utiliser l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante, dit Moony d'un ton évasif.

\- Attends, là où père et toi aviez l'habitude d'avoir des rencards ? intervint Harry, un peu confus.

\- Ce n'est pas traditionnel mais ça fonctionnait pour nous, louveteau. Et ouais, ce serait un bon endroit puisque tout le monde, le directeur inclus, a oublié cette entrée. » Sirius prit un air penaud.

Hermione secoua la tête, confuse à l'idée qu'un couple ait l'habitude d'avoir des rendez-vous dans la Cabane Hurlante – ça expliquait tant sur eux et Harry. « Alors Draco, si les Mangemorts sont là, es-tu prêt à te battre ou devons-nous te charger de mettre les élèves en sécurité ? »

C'était une grande question. Une énorme et Draco était impressionné qu'elle l'ait posée plutôt que de l'éviter. « Je ne ferais pas des courbettes comme un chien… je suis trop fier. »

Sirius fit un sourire suffisant, « Qu'en penses-tu, 'Man, c'est parlé comme un vrai Black ? »

Le portrait lui rendit son sourire c'était le vrai portrait. La version mégère était restée au Square Grimmauld pour causer le chaos. « Je pense qu'il a la colonne d'un Black et la beauté des Malfoy donc une fois que son père ne fera plus partie du paysage, Cissy et lui prendront le monde d'assaut. »

Draco rit d'incrédulité, « Je pense que votre petit-fils gagne le gros lot, milady. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Hé ! Je ne cherchais pas les problèmes et je m'arrêterais de mutiler les gens uniquement quand ils arrêteront d'essayer de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. »

Le portrait décida de s'en mêler, « C'est parlé comme un vrai Black… Tu dois t'assurer de tuer Voldemort ce soir. Il a tué trop de membres de notre famille. »

« Oh, je vais le faire, Grand-mère, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce bâtard va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Mom, Dad, Regulus et tous les autres. »

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Hermione aurait vraiment apprécié avoir un autre endroit où se changer. En l'état actuel des choses, elle devait se préparer pour le bal dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec cinq commères. Elle était quasi certaine que c'était ça l'enfer – même si elle s'amusait bien à les faire tourner en bourrique.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette robe ? demanda Lavande Brown, la voix dégoulinant de pure jalousie.

\- C'est un cadeau » dit-elle simplement. Si elles étaient jalouses de la robe pervenche, elles n'allaient pas se remettre du ras-de-cou en diamants.

Parvati Patil demanda « Comment as-tu fait ? »

Hermione n'était pas du genre à jouer à l'idiote selon elle c'était se rabaisser – cette fois, c'était amusant – vraiment amusant. « Fait quoi ? »

« Ferrer Harry Potter. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et voilà justement pourquoi elle était la préférée de Harry. « Peut-être parce que je reconnais qu'il préfère être appelé Hadrian Black.

\- Il a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

\- Je l'apprécie pour son intelligence, son humour et ne le juge pas sur son passé.

\- Il devrait être avec moi, renifla Lavande.

\- Et bien, que dirait Ronald ? » Hermione s'amusait bien d'être en haut de la pile pour ainsi dire.

Elle soupira avant de partir en trombe Hermione regarda les autres qui l'observaient avec de l'admiration dans les yeux, « Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de faire un commentaire ? »

Tandis qu'elles niaient toutes de la tête, Hermione se retourna vers son miroir pour finir de s'habiller. Elle était consciente qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'un congrès de Mangemorts interrompe la fête durant la soirée mais jusque-là, elle avait l'intention de faire en sorte qu'Harry ravale sa langue à sa vue. Une fille devait avoir des priorités et si c'était une revanche subtile face à toutes les garces qui l'avaient critiquée depuis qu'elle avait commencé Poudlard, alors tant mieux.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle savait qu'Harry l'attendrait en bas. Elle s'arrêta en haut comme la tradition l'imposait et quand Harry s'avança, elle descendit aussi gracieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Même si elle n'était pas souvent portée aux trucs de filles, elle en avait envie – principalement parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry s'en moquait complètement.

Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de finalement lui offrir son bras et un sourire en coin, « Je ne suis pas digne de toi. »

Elle se sentait téméraire et forte et savait que tout le monde avait entendu sa remarque. Son sourire était plus grand que jamais et elle était tellement heureuse. « Et pourtant, je dis que tu l'es. »

\- Allons-nous danser ?

\- Nous y allons. »

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle avec les autres champions puisque c'était leur danse qui lancerait officiellement le bal. Si des questions étaient posées à Hermione sur la danse, elle dirait qu'elle n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs. Elle se souvenait d'avoir dansé et de s'être sentie comme une princesse.

Harry dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage, « Tu vas bien ?

\- Comme un charme. Tu ne trouves pas que Draco et Victor sont mignons ensemble ? »

Harry ne s'embêta pas à cacher son air amusé. « La douceur incarnée.

\- Ne sois pas méchant, le réprimanda Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été élevé parmi des loups, répondit-il espièglement.

\- Ouais et n'oublie pas que je peux leur en parler, rit-elle.

\- Ne le fais pas, je déteste l'entraînement individuel avec Papi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai pas au grand méchant loup. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle aurait été surprise par le changement soudain de partenaires mais Draco avait exigé qu'ils le fassent pour qu'il puisse les prévenir de là où ils en étaient. « Vous avez une heure avant que les trouble-fêtes arrivent. »

Elle hocha la tête et commença à réfléchir à toutes les éventualités. « Que devons-nous faire de Dumbles ?

\- Je pense que l'idée est de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas indispensable, répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ça semble approprié." Elle fit une révérence tandis que le morceau se terminait et rejoignit Harry qui parlait à Remus et Sirius. « Nous avons une heure avant que les trouble-fêtes arrivent. »

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

Severus fut stupéfait quand Lucius sortit de la cheminée. Il aurait présenté ses excuses à son vieil ami mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui possédait réellement sa loyauté. C'était mieux ainsi – une fois qu'ils auraient gagné, ils pourraient découvrir à qui il était loyal et son ami était intelligent. Il donnerait sa loyauté au vainqueur. C'était le seul service que Severus pouvait lui rendre.

Le groupe avança dans son uniforme menaçant. Les sorts de protection étaient inutiles puisqu'ils avaient été invités par le Gouverneur. Le Voldemort vampire menant les sorciers et la sorcière se sentait vaguement nostalgique tandis qu'il traversait son ancienne école. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, « Faisons notre entrée.

\- Inclinez-vous devant moi. » déclara Voldemort en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Les gens suivirent le rôle qui leur avait été attribué, Draco et Hermione créèrent des boucliers pour protéger les élèves pendant qu'ils fuyaient. C'était un acte de bonté et également sensé – Harry avait besoin qu'Hermione soit en sécurité pour pouvoir se concentrer et Draco était son ami. Il ne voulait pas que Draco ait à tuer son père.

Minerva, comprenant leur plan, mit immédiatement la main à la pâte et leur ordonna d'utiliser les passages secrets qui menaient aux salles communes. Les préfets de chaque maison reçurent pour ordre de sceller les élèves derrière les défenses.

Albus beugla, « Vous ne gagnerez pas face à la lumière. »

Harry n'était pas contre les discours d'encouragements moralisateurs mais il n'était pas d'humeur, « Allez tous vous faire foutre, lumière et ténèbres, vous et les chevaux qui vous ont amenés, je dansais avec ma copine. »

Sirius était mort de rire – il savait que Remus aurait eu une remarque sur le fait qu'il n'était pas une influence positive. « Ouais, personne n'aime les trouble-fêtes.

\- Je suis là pour t'offrir un choix, jeune Harry.

\- Je préfère Hadrian Black depuis que tu as tué mes parents… moins de gens essayent de me tuer. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Lucius était impressionné par le côté colérique du garçon. « Ce serait le mieux pour ta famille. »

Harry n'allait pas y aller de main morte et Lucius était en haut de sa liste pour Draco. « Ouais, j'ai une famille… je les aime très bien comme ça. »

Voldemort embrassa la pièce du regard alors que tout le monde était tendu, attendant la confrontation et la première vague de tirs magiques. « Tu pourrais garantir leur sécurité. Tu es de toute évidence en infériorité numérique, je te laisserai même mettre la fille en sécurité.

\- Je vais partir sur un non.

\- Alors tu vas mourir. »

Le bouclier d'Harry l'entoura sans l'aide d'un sort ou d'une baguette. C'était une démonstration impressionnante de force magique qui aurait dû être au-delà des compétences d'un adolescent de quinze ans. « Et bien, je vois que tu as ramené tes amis… donc j'ai ramené les miens. »

Les hurlements de sa meute noyèrent la diatribe furieuse d'Albus sur, autant qu'Harry pouvait le deviner, le fait de ne pas être le centre de l'univers. Il aurait dû s'en préoccuper mais il participait à un combat à mort.


	5. Les loups doivent s'amuser

Harry ne laisserait pas le bâtard vivre il ne pouvait pas envisager une issue où Voldemort survivait. Il savait que Dumbles préfèrerait qu'il gagne grâce au pouvoir de l'amour ou un truc du genre mais dans le monde réel, les armes fonctionnaient mieux pour être honnête bien plus satisfaisant.

Les professeurs furent surpris de voir la meute Greyback se battre de leur côté mais les plus intelligents n'étaient pas enclins à se débarrasser de ce cadeau d'un coup de pied dans la gueule et se joignirent à la mêlée. Harry entendit Dumbledore se plaindre à l'Ordre qu'ils devraient essayer de capturer sa meute. Tante Minnie, bénie soit-elle, régla ce problème. « Mets ta morale là où je pense, nous devons gagner pour sauver les enfants. »

Et ils le firent. Voldemort était un salopard fuyant, espérant de toute évidence que quelqu'un descende Harry. C'était bien de savoir qu'il était toujours un putain de lâche. C'était pénible de réaliser qu'il était un vampire puisque ça excluait l'Avada Kedavra. Ce n'était pas une cause perdue – Harry sortit son épée. Il se battait sur la ligne de front aux côtés de deux grands loups Alpha et de Sirius. Les gens oubliaient que Sirius était un Auror et chassait certains des pires criminels. C'était comme retourner au travail pour lui il s'amusait comme un fou – envoyant des explosions de magie aux Mangemorts.

Lucius Malfoy se mit sur le chemin d'Harry, « Tu m'as volé mon fils.

\- Victor et Hermione ne seraient pas d'accord. Elle est bien assez pour moi, fit Harry d'un ton plus qu'énervé.

\- Tu te crois tellement intelligent… je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi. » dit Lucius avec mépris.

Harry créa une série de boucliers autour de lui pour le protéger de la volée de sorts à laquelle il s'attendait. Lucius ne le déçut pas. Harry savait que s'il voulait gagner ce combat alors il devrait se servir de son épée et non de sa baguette. Il fit une manœuvre que Ragnuk lui avait enseignée et qui lui permettait de changer ses armes de mains – il fallait toujours jongler prudemment avec une épée à moins de vouloir perdre une main.

Lucius avait dû sentir le changement de style et voulut utiliser sa canne. La canne était sophistiquée et bien construite. Harry décida de la détruire – il envoya une explosion de magie pure et elle tomba en poussière de façon assez satisfaisante. Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris puisqu'il perdit la tête l'instant suivant. Il regarda dans la pièce et les membres de l'Ordre battaient en retraite au fur et à mesure que les blessures avaient raison d'eux. Harry en avait assez de jouer. « Voldemort, affronte-moi. "

Il pensait que tenir la tête de Malfoy prouvait qu'il ne plaisantait pas avec son but de tuer chacun d'entre eux s'il en avait la chance. « Pourquoi toi ? » siffla Voldemort. Il était tellement furieux qu'il avait glissé en Fourchelangue.

Harry le reconnut puisque, comme il avait été soutenu pendant son enfance, il avait reçu des cours. Il était maintenant assez bon pour l'entendre sans répondre de même automatiquement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en hurlant en Fourchelangue. Il deviendrait le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres avant d'avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

« Arrête de siffler. Tu es déjà mort dis-nous simplement ce sur quoi tu divagues… en anglais.[CT1] »

Voldemort lança un Avada Kedavra qu'Harry esquiva en se transformant en loup en plein saut. En effet, malgré toutes les terribles fictions, il n'y avait qu'une vérité – les vampires pouvaient être empoisonnés par la morsure d'un loup. Harry était plus que d'accord avec ce fait. Il se lança dans les airs, se tordant pour éviter de se faire toucher et mordit fermement le Seigneur des Ténèbres au niveau des côtes. Fenrir hurla de victoire mais la meute eut une meilleure idée, tandis que les loups se rapprochaient d'Harry et lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient participer à la mise à mort.[CT2]

Quelques membres de l'Ordre eurent l'air de se sentir mal en voyant la meute Greyback déchiqueter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour d'autres, ce n'était que justice et ils encouragèrent la meute.

Dès que Voldemort fut définitivement mort, Harry se retransforma et ramassa son épée – ne voulant pas subir de leçon de Ragnuk. Il fut englouti dans les bras de Remy et Siri. Il éclata d'un rire joyeux et la meute se joignit à lui – de leur façon à eux – en hurlant.

« Tu l'as fait, louveteau. Tu as vengé tes parents. »

« J'ai réussi. »

Il se dégagea à contrecœur mais il voulait tout régler avant de partir. Il ramassa la tête de Lucius Malfoy. Il se demandait si ce serait de mauvais goût de l'offrir à Cissy et Draco pour qu'ils puissent l'empailler et l'accrocher dans le manoir. Il observa le carnage dans la salle de bal et il était immense et il y avait de nombreuses personnes toujours en état de choc. Harry cherchait son Alpha du regard pour vérifier qu'ils en avaient fini. C'était leur prise de position et ils ne devaient rien laisser passer. Harry était à peine essoufflé – il savait qu'il s'effondrerait quand il se coucherait.

« Elle a mis les autres en sécurité ? » Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne dont parlait Harry.

Remus acquiesça, « Oui Louveteau, Hermione a emmené les élèves en sécurité. A qui appartient la tête que tu tiens ?

\- C'est Lucius Malfoy…, répondit Harry en la levant, je tenais à être le premier à féliciter Draco pour son ascension au titre de Lord.

\- Tu l'as tué, dit Albus d'un ton passablement énervé.

\- Tu parles de Lucius ou de Voldemort ? » fit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Minerva se rapprocha, stupéfaite que tous les problèmes latents aient été réglés en une attaque coordonnée. « Albus, tu devrais féliciter Harry, pas le réprimander.

\- Louveteau, tu as réussi. Tu as vengé tes parents et tu t'es assuré que ma cousine soit débarrassée de ce bâtard. C'est du bon boulot » dit Sirius dans une vague tentative d'être diplomate et de changer de sujet.

Harry aurait accepté l'étreinte mais d'abord il voulait être le premier à parler à Draco qui entrait dans la salle. « Dray, félicitations. »

Draco regarda la tête qu'il tenait toujours et fit la moue, « Tu as détruit une longue tradition de patricides au sein de la lignée Malfoy.

\- Je devrais m'excuser ? demanda Harry avec un soupçon d'exaspération.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je vais demander à 'Mione ce que je devrais t'offrir. Oh ! Et attends-toi à ce que ma mère t'invite à tous les évènements organisés par les Malfoy, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire narquois.

\- J'adore Cissy, elle est aussi malveillante qu'elle est magnifique » Sirius rit.

Remus aurait émis une objection à une telle remarque de la part de son compagnon sur une autre personne mais toute la meute Greyback était d'accord avec ce fait. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous, Directeur ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous ne devriez pas tuer pour résoudre vos problèmes » dit Albus, l'air confus.

Harry eut un rire rauque – ce n'était pas poli mais il venait de tuer Voldemort donc qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. « Vous vous foutez de moi, là ?

\- Je ne comprends pas les sorciers normaux, ils sont fous, dit Fenrir en secouant la tête.

\- Non, simplement sénile et dément, fit Harry en secouant la tête.

\- Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, j'ai fait tout cela pour le plus grand bien, répondit Albus.

\- Donc la campagne destinée à ternir ma réputation dans la presse, c'était pour le plus grand bien ? » renâcla Harry.

Severus était stupéfait d'être enfin libre. Il avait présumé que la seule façon dont il se rachèterait serait en mourant. « Albus, il est le fils de Lily.

\- Il a été élevé parmi les loups.

\- Hé ! Je suis un foutu Sinistros, espèce d'imbécile, intervint Sirius en faisant la moue.

\- ET FIER DE L'ÊTRE ! » le rejoint Harry.

Draco était si diverti qu'il espérait qu'Harry reviendrait l'année suivante. Il imaginait que si Harry restait – il finirait par simplement achever la chèvre qui fourrait son nez partout.

« Ouais, Monsieur, mon cousin s'en offusque, il est un chien, pas un loup.

\- Rien n'est plus vrai » dit Remus.

Il était clair que le directeur se préparait à une nouvelle diatribe mais fut stoppé dans son élan et tomba en avant, une explosion de magie pétrifiante l'entourant. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du nuage pour voir Hermione l'air agacée.

Harry savait que tout le monde était ébahi par sa solution et elle était vraiment particulièrement épique. Il se dirigea vers elle et la renversa avant de l'embrasser comme dans un film moldu. « Tu es la lumière de ma vie.

\- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier. » sourit Hermione.

* * *

[CT1]let us know what your mad ravings are ... in English.

[CT2]Fenrir howled at the victory but the pack had a better idea, as wolves they all slid up to Harry and asked if they could participate in the kill.


	6. Epilogue : Nouveau départ

Sans Hermione et Draco, Harry aurait fait embarquer sa famille sur le navire et aurait levé l'amarre. Les Britanniques étaient fous et ils n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder comme s'il était leur sauveur. C'était assez déconcertant et même quand il faisait des choses hautement scandaleuses, les journaux chantaient ses louanges.

Harry était devenu désespéré et avait rendu évidente sa loyauté envers les loups-garous. Il aurait dû savoir que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Fenrir en était toujours mort de rire. Les tentatives de son louveteau pour échapper aux feux des projecteurs avaient eu pour conséquence l'annulation de la législation anti loups-garous par le Magenmagot.

La victoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut accordée à Harry puisque les deux autres refusaient de jouer. Ok, oui, ils étaient entrés tous ensemble dans le labyrinthe – étaient restés ensemble et avaient refusé de prendre la coupe. Harry n'avait aucun besoin de l'argent donc il décida de faire honneur à l'héritage des Maraudeurs en donnant l'argent aux jumeaux pour qu'ils ouvrent un magasin.

Et vous voulez savoir ce qui était le plus drôle dans cela ?

C'était la chute de Dumbledore. Le stupéfix d'Hermione avait fait que les photos du grand leader prises par les journaux le montraient en train d'être porté hors de la grande salle, dormant comme un bébé pendant que Siri, Remy et lui coordonnaient le nettoyage.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les articles questionnant s'il était bien la meilleure personne pour diriger une école et être Président-Sorcier, Manitou Suprême etc apparaissent. Harry était là le jour du nouvel an – il était en train d'aider son père à préparer la fête d'ouverture.

« Pourquoi ai-je dit oui ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas dire non à Tante Minnie ? » offrit Harry.

Remus éclata de rire car il marquait un point. Lui et sa famille avait déménagé en Grande-Bretagne car la charge de Poudlard avait été donnée à Sirius. Remus en était toujours amusé et il aurait une place au premier rang puisqu'il avait accepté le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Allez Harry, ta copine et ton meilleur ami vont arriver bien assez tôt avec l'Express.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Victor a changé d'école aussi. Il était hors de question qu'il soit éloigné de son petit Dragon, rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Louveteau, tu as aussi demandé ton transfert.

\- Ouais, mais tout le monde sait que je suis fou amoureux d'Hermione puisqu'elle est parfaite futée, mignonne, sarcastique et un peu vicieuse, fit Harry.

\- Et bien, au moins, tu reconnais qu'elle te mène à la baguette, ricana Sirius.

\- Et je ne fais que suivre ton exemple, père. » sourit Harry gentiment.

Presque comme s'il voulait lui donner raison, Remus cria et Sirius répondit, « J'arrive, Chéri. »

Harry ne dit rien mais à ce stade, « je te l'avais bien dit » aurait juste été de mauvais goût.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. C'était la sixième année de Harry et il avait effectué son transfert pour Poudlard. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils étaient préparés à sa venue ni à celle de sa famille mais ils devraient apprendre.

Puisqu'ils étaient là pour y rester !


End file.
